Surface Enhanced Raman Scattering (SERS) is a technique using Raman scattering for enhancing the detection of molecular species through the excitation of Plasmon modes and their coupling to molecular vibrational modes. In other words, Raman scattering is the inelastic scattering of photons that can provide vibrational fingerprints of molecules.
Nanostructures on a substrate where the detection of molecular species takes place affects the Raman scattering. In particular, when the nanostructures are adhered together, the Raman scattering can be negatively affected.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.